


Cursed with a Mother

by ForbiddenArchive



Series: Advent Calendar 2020 [11]
Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: ABDL, Diapers, F/F, Humiliation, Soiling, diaper use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:41:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28019445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForbiddenArchive/pseuds/ForbiddenArchive
Summary: After bullying Raikou due to their eternal rivalry, Shuten ends up at the end of her maternal affection following a curse. She wished she had just killed her instead.
Relationships: Minamoto no Raikou | Berserker/Shuten-douji | Assassin
Series: Advent Calendar 2020 [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2036266
Kudos: 9





	Cursed with a Mother

One of the names that brought fear to many mortals during her era was Shuten Douji. A bloodthirsty and conniving Oni that wanted nothing more than to trample upon the humans that looked down upon her with scorn. She would subjugate them and torture them just like they had tortured her kin.

At least, that’s what the legends about her said. In reality, the true Shuten was nothing more than a rather cheeky drunkard. She was still a dangerous Oni who could easily decide to bully the humans that dared to bully her kind, but she would rather have a drink with them and let herself fall into nothing more than depravity.

Despite this, she had earned herself a mortal enemy. The oni-slaying Samurai, Minamoto no Raikou. The lightning-wielding woman was actually one of her kin, at least by blood, and yet she saw nothing but hatred for the legendary Oni. This caused a rivalry, if not an outright declaration of war between the two, one that lasted all the way to the present day when they were both summoned as Servants for the sake of the Grand Orders.

However, fate worked in mysterious ways. The two were forced to fight side by side as allies rather than as enemies, and the short-statured Oni took great delight in this. She teased, she nudged, she outright called the samurai names that shouldn’t be allowed in any mortal language. And now she wished she hadn’t because all of that anger that bubbled up inside of the samurai was threatening to burst out…

Or so it would’ve, if not for the curse that she got struck by. A youkai, whose true intentions were not easy to ascertain, had managed to hit the maternal samurai with a curse that managed to warp her vision and her feelings towards the younger-looking Oni into something more befitting for her role in life. That of a mother, protecting and spoiling her young.

Shuten wished she had just killed her, especially after she saw how much more forceful the woman was a mother. Not only had she been stripped of her favorite gourd of sake, not only had every weapon or tool that she had on her person been taken away from her, but she had been dressed in something so… so… Humiliating!

The Oni, whose name was a scourge to all that still knew of her, was now dressed in nothing more than a big purple onesie. She could feel the softness pressing down on her, bringing her nothing but discomfort. Combine that with the pacifier in her mouth as well as the mittens and booties she had been stuffed into, and she could hardly be called harmful any longer. She couldn’t hurt a fly, not when she looked this soft!

“Raikou, that woman…” The infantilized Oni muttered as she bit into her nails, or rather tried to despite the mitten that stood in her way. She could feel the rage bubbling beneath the surface…

And almost as soon as her emotions started rushing through her, she felt her stomach throwing a fit. This was the other reason why she would’ve preferred death over this treatment. The maniacal matron that thought it’d be best for her to look like she had been neutered went through the trouble of applying a couple of ‘blessings’ to her body. She couldn’t even remove them, as they had been inscribed upon her body with magical ink that wouldn’t smear. 

“Not again…” Shuten muttered as she wrapped her arms around her stomach, feeling the pressure building within her as her emotions were drained as a result of one of Raikou’s blessings. It made her writhe and whimper a little, the pain growing to the point where she couldn’t stop herself. It would be best to just go with the flow and let it happen.

She closed her eyes, breathing out as she felt the muscles in her rear relax. Seconds later, and a serpentine concoction of waste rushed out of her, a result of having her emotions transformed and drained from her. She felt unnaturally calm or even a little happy, which bothered her to no end. It was cruel to treat somebody like this…

“The next time I see her, I’ll rip her throat out and make sure she learns a lesson for what she’s done to me…” The Oni muttered in such a low octave that it wouldn’t register to her ‘blessing’ that it was a change in emotion.

Honestly, she couldn’t believe what she had done. The fact that she’d take one of her ‘children’, admonish her for getting angry, and then give her a curse that transformed all of those terrible emotions into nothing more than waste? What kind of maniac was she? Did she actually manage to become an even bigger oni than her? ...Did she use any of this on Kintoki, when he was still with her?

Thoughts like that rushed through Shuten’s head, only to be interrupted by the foul scent from her nethers. Ah yes, the poopy she had made still wasn’t going away. Of course not. She had to live with this, whether or not she wanted to. She could get a change if she wanted to, but that would require humiliating herself by calling upon the samurai…

“Shuten, dear? Are you okay?” Unfortunately, she couldn’t get to salvage any of her dignity. Not moments after she had made a mess, the lavender-haired samurai made her way into her room, giggling like a happy mother would. “Oh dear, you’ve made a mess. Did you get all pouty again? You’re not going to grow up to be a big strong Oni Slayer if you keep getting angry at Mommy, little Shuten.” Raikou chimed, admonishing her yet again…

Her little Oni baby grimaced and sucked on that pacifier, calming down little by little. Of course she got angry at the older woman, this was against her very nature. This was against anything and everything that Shuten Douji stood for. She wasn’t going to grow up to be an Oni Slayer, much less a child of the woman that wanted to kill her just a few days ago…

The samurai Mommy giggled as she watched her little baby fume away, kneeling down to look her directly in the eye. “You’re so cute, Shuten. To think that you’re an Oni. Well, so is that silly banana friend of yours, but I think she’ll find that being a baby’ll fix those bad Oni things in the two of you.” She chimed and giggled even more, with a subtle pink glow growing in her eye. The curse was progressing, making her want to turn more and more Oni into her babies…

“Don’t you dare touch IbarakiiIIHHH-” Shuten spat out her pacifier as her emotions spiked due to the lavender-haired woman threatening her most loyal follower. She wasn’t going to get to put a single finger onto her dear Ibaraki’s head, as long as she had a say in it. Unfortunately, letting her emotions peak meant that the ‘blessing’ began to work its magic, sapping away all of her enmity and her hatred for her Mommy, and…

Raikou giggled as she lifted the little baby Oni into her arms, pushing one hand up against her pampered posterior and rubbing away at her back with the other. “That’s it, just let it all slide out. You know it’s not good to keep all of that negativity pent up in you, that’s how you grow up to be a very bad Oni. If you keep pushing it out instead, you’ll become a cute Oni Slayer who’ll help Mommy kill them all…” She sounded so deranged when she tried to sound comforting, and the way she was rubbing and pushing up against sensitive spots only made it worse.

She wanted to scream at her and call her names, to stop her from torturing her in this abstract fashion. All that earned her was a quick trip to her bowels being packed even further full. This time, she couldn’t relax. She was too angry for her mood to be fully drained. But at the same time, all of that poopy had to go somewhere, whether or not she wanted it to.

The little baby Oni started sobbing as her emotions overflowed, just like her diaper was being packed absolutely full. Little by little the seat of her plump butt started to fill up with more and more ropes of filth, weighing her down further and further. Her anger, her hatred, all of it was being transformed into nothing more than a bunch of pure poopy that needed to be pushed out to let her have a better future.

“Keep going, little Shuten. Just push it all out, Mommy’s so proud of you.” Raikou chimed, pushing her hand up against the growing mess in the back of her baby Oni’s diaper. It was so smelly, and yet it was so tantalizing to somebody like her. She loved every moment of it, gasping along as she squished her thighs together. Caring for such a troublesome child, filling the curse that afflicted her, was making her so excited…

Shuten was breathing slower and slower as she packed the pamper so full that the buttons of her onesie popped off, revealing the dirtied underwear in all of its glory. By the time she finally finished pushing everything out, she was so tuckered out that she instinctively started pushing her face up against the older woman’s bosom, wanting something to drink. She needed the nourishment…

Her Mommy giggled as she saw the poopybutt beg for a bit of milk. Uncharacteristically so, considering what a bratty and grumpy baby she had been. “Here, my little Shuten. I’ll give you the milk that you want.” She chimed as she carefully ripped a hole in her bodysuit, allowing her access to the breast that she so desired. A breast that was leaking with so much milk that it was a wonder that she hadn’t stained her clothes prior.

The little baby Oni could feel her dry throat aching. She reached for one of the breasts and latched her slim hands onto it, squeezing into it for a second to make sure that there was enough milk in there before latching onto the nipple itself and suckling. She needed the milk, she needed the warmth, and so much more…

As Shuten slowly regained her energy by drinking that milk, she could feel the warmth of her rather filthy ‘accident’ still wrapping around her. She hadn’t been changed, not since she was stuffed into this onesie. Even if it would only be a temporary respite, even if it meant that she had to beg…

“...M-Mommy…” She spoke up, after pulling back and letting a bit of milk run down her chin. “C-Changies…” She continued, playing up a bit of a lisp to earn her trust. She knew better than to brattily demand one, after what had happened the last time she tried.

Raikou listened to her little girl and nodded. “Yes, I do suppose you deserve one, little Shuten. With this much of a mess packed into your pamper, it’s just going to weigh you down when we get back to training…” She mused, as she carefully put the Oni down on the ground.

Getting the diaper off was easy. Getting her prepared for the second one just as much, the matron wiping away all the remnants of the waste in a matter of seconds, just as quickly as she would slay Oni. 

After that, she used a bit of the magic allowed to her as one with Oni blood, conjuring a diaper with her baby’s face imprinted on it several adorable times over. She slid the humiliatingly adorable diaper underneath her dry bottom, weaved it through her thighs and snapped it shut, giggling as she lifted the Oni into her arms once more and let her latch onto her nipple for comfort.

...Shuten had to admit, even though she hated every moment of this, at least she was good at taking care of her. Yes, she inadvertently humiliated her with her taste in crinkly and obnoxious undergarments, but she could see it as some sort of twisted love. And she couldn’t say she disliked the milk she fed her, since it was nice and warm and soothing.

Maybe she’d play along a bit. Just to make all of this go a bit smoother. By the time the curse was up, however? It was time to turn the tables and make Raikou the baby. After all, she had been ‘so nice’ to her that it was time to return the favor.

The babified Oni giggled a little as she continued drinking, looking forward to the future...


End file.
